demasiado tarde (vision x wanda)
by joya blanca
Summary: Viendo a los jovenes James y Toruun demostrandose su amor, un antiguo vision recuerda su primer y unico amor. (Vision x Wanda) (Vision x Scarlet Witch)


Demasiado tarde.

Todo lo que cree marvel, personajes, series, películas, etc,etc,etc…no me pertence .Esta historia si.

Visión , un antiguo robot rojo/verde miraba la pantalla del quinjet avenger con un ricita.

-ji,ji,ji…la juventud.

En la pantalla se mostraba la cúpula de ambiente artificial, ahí residían los "bebes" de quienes fueron sus amigos…..Ok, no eran tan "bebes", después de que vencieron a Ultron….ejem…que hulk lo rompiera y la hija de Thor mandara los pedazos al sol…..Debajo de un árbol, los jóvenes James y Torrun compartían besos….Pensando que nadie los miraba...

-me recuerdan a sus padres.

Aquella tierna imagen le traía a la memoria aquellos días en que era un robot recién armado y comenzaba sus días heroicos junto al grupo de superhéroes más poderosos del mundo.

* * *

Originalmente él fue construido para enfrentar a Ultron, una creación del famoso filántropo/héroe Tony Stark alias "iron man", supuestamente Ultron era una maquina consciente que arreglaría todos los problemas del mundo, guiaría a la humanidad, encontraría la forma de crear la "paz verdadera", proteger a a humanidad…El único problema fue que llego a la conclusión de que para llegar a la "paz verdadera" y "proteger a la humanidad" era exterminándola…

Lo de verdad difícil no fue derrotar a ultron, lo de verdad difícil fue el día a día...

Resulta ser que los humanos son más complejos de lo que aparentan, tanto que su sistema de procesamiento tenía problemas para analizarlo todo.

Vio como extrañamente la relación fría de Steve y natasha se volvió amor….Natasha olvido a hulk por quien alguna vez sintió "algo" y este término alejándose del mundo.

Tiempo después el rey Tchala de Wakanda alias "Black panter" se unió a los vengadores, junto a unos rejuvenecidos (a Scarlet Wich) Hank y Janet Pym.

También vio como la intensidad de la relación entre Thor y Jane se fue apagando, e iniciando una nueva con su antigua novia sif.

Hawkeye quien aseguraba amar con locura a su esposa Laura, término dejándola por la Agente de Shield Bobbie Morse alias "mockinbird"

Como la esposa de Tony, Pepper se cansaba de tener un marido "casado con su taller", divorciándose pero continuando apoyándolo además de ser su amiga.

Si a todo esto le agregamos los villanos, era una locura.

A visión le costaba adaptarse a ellos, por suerte tenia a Wanda Maximoff alias "Scarlet wich" o "bruja escarlata"…Era tan nueva en esto del heroísmo como el mismo, por lo que pronto se agradaron.

Ella le enseñaba sobre humanos, él le ayudaba a entender los mecanismos de la mansión avenger (más de una vez quedo atrapada por activar accidentalmente, una alarma), era un buen trato.

Fue hasta que el comenzó a sentirse "incomodo", comenzó a percibir una sensación que no lograba descifrar….No podía ser un virus ya que su anti-virus era impenetrable, entonces ¿Qué era?

* * *

Con el tiempo su amistad fue creciendo, tanto que ella le contaba cosas que no le contaba a nadie más…Como por ejemplo lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano gemelo Pietro y lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo cerca…..Vision se comenzó a asustar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad le ocurría con esta chica de ojos como esmeraldas y cabello castaño….

Fue cuando Ultron regreso, lo volvieron a derrotar esta vez con la ayuda de todos los héroes del mundo, fue la última vez que hulk se unió a ellos….El mundo se volvió pacifico...

Hawkeye se casó con mockinbird teniendo a Francis Barton.

Steve y Natasha se casaron y tuvieron a James.

Thor regreso a su tierra, se casó con Sif, tuvieron a Torunn y la mandaron con Tony para que aprendiera "humildad"

Black panter se casó con la mutante Ororo Monroe alias "storm", teniendo a azari.

Hank y Janet (quienes perdieron a su hija Hope en la segunda batalla contra ultron) felices recibieron la llegada al mundo de su segundo hijo, Henry Pym Jr.

¿Y en cuanto a el?... ¿qué podía hacer?...Él era solo un montón de cables/circuitos/chips en un costoso armazón, ella era humana, un ser vivo en base de carbono, que respira, siente… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?

* * *

Cuando ella comenzó a salir con el mutante Kurt Wagner, por un lado se sintió feliz por ella, ya que estaba con otro ser vivo a base de carbono que podía darle todo lo que él no podía ni aunque evolucionara por eones.

Por el otro sentía un dolor, no era dolor era….. ¿Celos?...Celos de ese ser azul que era capaz de besarla, tomarle la mano, abrazarla, satisfacer sus "necesidades corporales", procrear e incluso casarse con ella si este se lo propusiera. ..En este mundo pacifico la gente acepta las relaciones con mutantes, extraterrestres, seres de otra dimensión, humanos alterados genéticamente, etc,etc,etc…..mencionen a los robots y la reacción inmediata es: ¿estas enfermo/a?

Visión se alegró cuando Tony le pidió ayuda para arreglar el quinjet agregándole una cúpula de ambiente artificial para….fiestas, el trabajo mantenía su mente ocupada, lejos de Wanda a quien prefería ver lo menos posible…..La paz fue interrumpida por la tercera llegada de Ultron, esta vez sus amigos….con excepción de tony , hulk y Thor…ellos…

* * *

-hm…..debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

El robot a quien los "Next avengers" apodaban "cabeza roja", se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras que la otra la uso para apoyarse contra la consola de la pantalla.

No podía pensar en esas cosas…Aunque Wanda no peleo junto con ellos aquel día fatal, lo más seguro es que ella junto a miles de héroes y villanos esta….

-demasiado tarde.

Era Demasiado tarde, tanto para pensar en viejas memorias que solo lo dañaban, como con el horario de su ronda. Secando un líquido parecido al agua de sus ojos sintéticos, se dispuso a salir.

* * *

Por consejo de Betty Ross (ex novia de hulk y uno de los civiles sobrevivientes), comenzó a volar más allá de las ruinas de New York en búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

En New Orleans….lo que quedaba de ella, encontró un grupo gobernado por el mutante héroe/ladrón Gambit. Estaba haciendo el censo del lugar para iniciar el trueque de productos entre comunidades de sobrevivientes e incluso planear la construcción de una carretera. Cuando noto...

Detrás de un pilar, una anciana encapuchada de gris no dejaba de observarlo….Lógico, mucha gente se asusta al verlo, con todo lo que las maquinas le han hecho al mundo, era lo más natural. Opto por ignorarla, continuando con sus deberes.

* * *

La noche iniciaba su llegada, sin nada más que hacer, se elevó….

-¡VISIOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

La extraña mujer que lo siguió durante todo el día, grito su nombre a todo pulmón. ¿De dónde esta anciana conocía su nombre?, el amablemente detuvo su elevación para preguntarle cortésmente a la envejecida hembra humana...

-¿en qué puedo servirla señora?

-¿no me reconoces?

La mujer se quitó la capucha, mostrando a una anciana llena de cicatrices de pelo largo. Al verla los ojos sintéticos del robot se abrieron como platos.

-imposible.

A menos que su sistema de reconocimiento facial tenga una falla, esos pómulos, esa complexión craneana….Esos ojos verdes…..Impactado, lentamente bajo hasta que sus ojos miraban directo a los de la mujer.

-¿Wanda?, ¿Cómo…

La mujer (que para el androide, continuaba siendo tan bella como cuando era joven), coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un beso, ella llorando puso su cabeza de cabellos grisáceos en el pecho del metálico.

-pensé que también te había perdido.

Ella aun llorando, lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? , te he buscado sin descansar por 16 años…shift…ya he olvidado lo que significa dormir, por tu culpa.

En aquel bello rostro, se visualizaba las señales de un ser orgánico que hace años duerme insuficiente….¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Wanda pudiendo escapar decidió quedarse y buscarlo?

-¿Por qué?

-Con todo lo inteligente que eres…shift….. ¿Y no lo entiendes?

Wanda deseando que este abrazo jamás se acabe, lo volvió a besar.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola de nuevo.

Sin nada más que perder correspondió el abrazo.

-te juro por lo que sea que creas, que jamás me volveré a separar de tu lado.

-entonces, llévame contigo.

-¿y tú gente?, ¿tu hogar?

Wanda sonriendo con un poco de melancolía, le acaricio una de sus metálicas mejillas.

-Donde tú estés, ese es mi hogar.

Visión cargo a Wanda, iniciando su viaje….A tony , Hulk y Betty les agradara ver a otra vieja cara, los más jóvenes…..bueno, deberán acostumbrarse a la presencia de "su novia" por los corredores del quinjet…..Tal vez no era "demasiado tarde" después de todo.


End file.
